The Strannaxi
The Strannaxi were a race of Aliens within CYOC that were created by Quill. They are the evolved descendants of a bioweapon from the Conjoiner universe. After escaping from containment, they were sent to the CYOC universe by the conjoiners to get rid of them. After ending up in a remote backwater, they settled on Rodina and began to reach out to the universe: Biology The strannaxi are a highly adaptive, rapidly evolving organism that are capable of infecting other organisms and gaining access to their dna and knowledge. The basic unit of the strannaxi is around the size of a human fist and is fairly well-armoured. Multiple strannaxi can join together to form into larger organisms. All strannaxi are connected as part of a hive mind, however over extremely long ranges of light years specialized strannaxi are needed to act as receivers and transmitters. A basic strannaxi is capable of infecting almost any living organism. It can either use this organism as more biomass for larger strannaxi or mutate the host and absorb its memories and skills. Specialist strannaxi infiltrators exist. ' Strannaxi Strains ' Numerous varieties of Strannaxi exist that are divided into groups, based on their first known point of Origin. Alttag strains Scuttlers: '''A Scuttler is the basic form of the Strannaxi and is around the size of a human fist. It can either use this organism as more biomass for larger Strannaxes or mutate the host and absorb its memories and skills and control it. Angular and armoured, they are not incredibly dissimilar from insects and crustaceans, apart from being far more aggressive as well as possessing the aforementioned abilities. They are a dark grey colour with pulsing red eyes and 6 clawed legs as well as two manipulator limbs. '''Conjoiner: '''Based off the infected Alttag crew members these are humanoid Strannaxi. They tend to act as crewmen/technicians for captured equipment. Like most Strannaxi they are dark grey with pulsing red eyes and with angular armour plating. '''Strain Souls: '''Equivalent to biomass to at least 500,000 Scuttlers (100 tonnes) these act as the main command and control centre for all Strannaxi in a solar system. Rodinian strains '''Pitbeast: '''Pitbeasts resemble a huge burrowing worm. The mutated pitbeast acts as a miner for the strannaxi with a limited ability to compact and process the material before the packages are transported to purifiers. '''Purifiers:Resembling an even more bloated pitbeast, these gargantuan strains act as refineries processing the packets of minerals sent from the pitbeasts and ferried by grunts. Vengs: A combat orientated form of the conjoined strain. Tall, muscular and human like but with horribly disfigured and scarred tissue. They lack the nose and hair of the human. They tend to have heavier builds than humans with sloping foreheads. Male and female variants are practically indistinguishable Grunts: '''Originally these were bear like inhabitants of Rodina, and were later converted into a beast of burden although combat orientated forms exist as well. '''Assemblies: These mile long worms are the equivalent of strannaxi factories. They act as massive bio-wombs, churning out legion after legion of strannaxi. Large ones even grow the strannaxi bioships. Heartstrings: Heartstrings act as an organic equivalent of space elevators, ferrying supplies and troops from orbit to surface or vice versa. V'engmould': A variety of mutated plant, that produces the nectar that fuels the Strannaxi. Can hold down enemies in place. Valtspreaders: A gigantic flying insect. Has a potent sting that paralyses and infects the victim. Capable of carrying a veng for long distances. Trojan: A space-capable bio-ship. Considerably larger than the Alttag. Cybernetic with copies of the Alttags engines installed. Enochian strains Holy fire: Orbit to surface pods that spread the infection across the world. So named because they leave burning trails on their way down. Upon impact they break down into scuttlers Angels: The resident inhabitants of Enoch. Brutal eight-limbed monsters so named because they of their burning eyes. Standing 8ft high and weighing 750kg with 4 arms and 4 legs they act as sergeants, shock troops and battlefield commanders. A massive variant known as Raphael acts as the personification of the swarm. 3 times larger than a regular angel this is not an enemy to be trifled with. Priests: '''Practically just a stomach with legs, these advance behind the battle line feasting on the dead and dying and breaking them down into their basic components. '''Hooded monks: '''So named for their hunchbacked form and their hooded skin flap these act as chemical warfare units spreading biological and chemical weapons across the battlefield. '''Smokestacks: '''Related to heartstrings, these chimneys act as biological terraformers to turn infected worlds into strannaxi breeding habitats. '''Bishops: A variety of veng that act as psychics for the strannaxi. As they mature, they get stronger. As such they are rarely broken down again. Riftlord: Feeds and multiplies extremely rapidly on space-time tears Heretic: '''Cybernetic scuttler that can infect machines '''Chutes: Plants below the surface with large hollow roots that allow Strannaxi to move undetected from one area to another. Womb seed: Grows from a small undetectable seed underground into a large womb beneath the surface to act as an incubator. Hounds: Animals designed primarily to hunt psychics. Resembling a multi-legged dog they attacked by spitting acid, sonic blasts, their claws and teeth or a venomous tail barb. Teleporter Worm: '''Vast creature that exists mostly outside of space-time. It’s appendages are hollow allowing strannaxi to move throughout it. Hostile creatures are sent to one of it’s stomachs and digested. '''Werfen: '''These monsters have flexible proboscises that spewed streams of flame. Their pore produces anti-laser aerosols and they had extremely thick and armoured hides. '''Rorqual: Organism that acts as a living form of artillery, able to coat the battlefield in toxins, corrosives, mines or explosives. Zanda: Acts as a medic, secreting a variety of healing compounds. Eve: A rare variant of strannaxi that creates mutations in existing strains to observe their effects and to spread them throughout the collective if they’re deemed useful. Accentors: humanoid scouts/hunters with the ability to disguise themselves Biscacha: A swarm of larvae that act as a ravenous flood. Able to move at 20mph they devour the slow and the unfortunate. Vengchital: A modified variant of veng that is capable of flight. Angelchital: A modified variant of angel that is capable of flight. Brachet: Massive burrowing worm. Xiphosuran: A bio-titan. Truly massive. Mostly used as a terror weapon or against the most heavily fortified enemy locations. Jabiru: Strannaxi equivalent to a main battle tank. Blesbok: Strannaxi equivalent to an apc/ifv. History Originally the strannaxes were a biological weapon. However, they escaped from the research vessel Alttag. They consumed the entire engineering and biologist division of the ship giving them advanced biological knowledge and engineering/mining capability. The rest of the crew escaped and blasted the ship with another experimental weapon that warped it into the cyoc dimension. At the moment, the Alttag is drifting through space. Around 32 million basic strannax units exist on the ship. After assimilating Rodina, they then spread to Enoch and assimilated Enoch’s biomass. At this point, the strannaxi were blockaded by the twin god’s empire due to concerns about their threat to life. The blockade was lifted by the TGE whenever the strannaxi created a beta strain that was non-infectious to conduct dealings with others. In return they received freedom of movement for the beta strain, the right to trade, the right to advertise voluntary assimilation and it’s benefits and anyone who wants to can reach enlightenment and freedom to go to assimilate non-players and to use the alpha strain in times of war. The strannaxi sent assistant to aid in arrentine’srecongstruction after it’s brutal civil war. The Strannaxi assisted the Jutonians during the battle of Demon’s run prior to a trade deal where they traded 50 bio-titans for 20,000 virtual reality suites that were then used to build a supercomputer in project Ajax. They also become allies. They paid for a series of global archaeological digs, to understand earth’s culture better and to get the basis for devil’s trap. A brief war occurred between the Strannaxi and Atlantis, however nothing ever came of it as Ninja refused to accept the fact he was losing. Category:CYOC Category:Quill Category:CYOC Countries Category:Player Nations